Ocarina of Tickles
by HexalianRebelAgent
Summary: Link is probably the cutest video game character I've seen. Which means he must be tickled. X3 And since I've recently become addicted to Ocarina of Time, we'll start there.
1. Conquer Yourself

"If I see another Like-Like before I die, it'll be too soon…" Link muttered, sheathing his sword so he could open the door before him.

Link opened the door and stepped into a very strange room. It was a very large pool of ankle-deep water and a pale yellowish sky, both of which seemed to go on forever in all directions. A fair distance away was another door, and right between that door and the one he'd just come from was a strange island with a leafless and, frankly, very creepy tree. He walked through the water and stepped onto the island, examining the tree.

"This is just weird." He deduced. "And all this water… Where are the walls?"

"Well, it is the Water Temple." Navi reminded him.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me. I had totally forgotten where we were after swimming around here for the past **3 hours**."

"It's what I'm here for." Link just rolled his eyes and chuckled, heading to the door opposite the one he'd entered. As he approached, he realized it was barred shut.

"What the-?!" he gasped. "There's nothing here; why is the door-" he could sense it; he wasn't alone anymore. He spun around , his hand on his sword handle.

"Show yourself!" he shouted. "I don't have time for this!" He just barely heard a dark chuckle, but he knew that Ganondorf was nowhere near here. He stepped toward the island, looking around. As he got close though, a figure in a black tunic jumped out from behind the tree, swinging a sword at him. Link quickly whipped out his shield, blocking the attack. As he looked over the shield to see his opponent, he thought he was looking into a mirror. The figure looked exactly like Link, but with black clothes, black hair, and demonic red eyes. He jumped back, drawing his Giant's Knife and pointing the blade in his enemy's face.

"Who are you?!" he asked, snarling.

"Isn't it obvious?" the figure chuckled. "I am you, of course." Link chuckled in disbelief.

"Yeah, keep dreaming."

"Really, I am…"

"I told you, I don't have time for this. Who are you?!"

"You're not a very good listener are you?" The figure smirked.

"And neither are you." Link retorted. "Perhaps we are the same."

"Not exactly the same…" The boy vanished suddenly, appearing right in Link's face. "I am your dark side…" Link flinched, jumping back. He put the Giant's Knife between them again, and Dark Link stared at him, a devious smirk on his face. He lunged forward, and Link thrust the sword out. In an instant, Dark Link was standing on the blade, completely unhurt.

"Hey, get off!" Link shouted, yanking the sword from under him. He back flipped off the blade, kicking Link's jaw. The Hero of Time stepped back, slightly stunned and rubbing his chin.

"Okay, Copycat, let's get this over with." He taunted. Dark Link smiled and drew his sword and shield. The two were locked in a sword fight, though neither were able to actually land a hit. Suddenly there was a loud sound. A cross between a metallic clank and a loud snap. Dark Link was laughing at the Hero of Time as he stood there angrily.

"Hey!" Navi shouted. Link held up a hand.

"No, wait!" he shouted. "Let me guess: My Giant's Knife just broke!"

"How'd you know?!"

"Lucky guess…" Link stared at the Broken Giant's Knife, suppressing a snap of frustration.

"Hey, shut up!" he shouted at Dark Link, who was still laughing. He realized then that Dark Link's laugh was a lot like his own, which made sense… He took a second to think, then ditched the broken Giant's Knife and rushed at his opponent, raising his shield at just the right time to block a slash from his shadow's sword. He smacked the shield against Dark Link's arm, knocking the sword away.

"Since when can you do that?!" The young Mid-boss shouted in outrage; he had Link's temper for sure. Link blocked him from rushing to retrieve his sword and grabbed his arm, managing to wrestle him to the ground and pin him there. He got the shield away from his shadow as well, then sat on his back and grabbed his legs.

"Hey, let me go!" Dark Link shouted, struggling as Link wrapped the chain from his Hookshot around his ankles, successfully- albeit hastily- binding them.

"Why don't you make me?" The Hero smirked. He turned around and moved back to sit on his shadow's legs, then reached up and kneaded his sides. Almost immediately, the dark reflection tried to curl up and cover his mouth as his light counterpart scribbled his fingers up and down his sides.

"Heh. Gotcha." Link taunted, reaching up and tickling under his arms. Dark Link burst out laughing, trying to curl into a ball or turn over. Navi watched them, very confused.

"What in Hylia are you doing?" she asked, fluttering around both of them. Link just chuckled.

"You see, Navi; I'm not as dumb as I look." He smirked.

"Really? You look pretty dumb…"

"Hey!" Navi giggled and flew out of his reach.

"So, how exactly are you so smart?"

"I figure that if he's supposed to be my dark clone, he should be just as ticklish as I am."

"You sure? That'd be pretty ticklish." Navi snickered.

"Shut up!" Link glared at his fairy while Dark Link continued his struggling. The Shadow stopped when he heard the Hylian admit to being ticklish, then smirked and reached back, tickling Link's stomach. The Hero of Time laughed and fell back, and Dark Link wasted no time in turning the tables, tickling his hips and stomach.

"Stop it!" Link shouted, curling up and trying to block his opponent's fingers.

"Wow, you **are** really ticklish." Dark Link teased, tickling the hero's sides with one hand while trying to untangle his legs from the Hookshot chain with the other. Link giggled and squirmed, trying to back away. The material of the Zora tunic definitely didn't provide any protection from the tickling, but with his own willpower, he managed to grab Dark Link's arm and tickle under it again. The shadow collapsed, laughing and trying to pull his arm back. Link released his wrist, but dug his hands into his enemy's armpits mercilessly, finding a rhythm that drove his evil counterpart up the proverbial wall.

"Stop! Stop!" he begged, laughing loudly and trying to kick the chain off. The Hero of Time snickered smugly and tightened the chain around Dark Link's ankles, then tickled the backs of his knees. He squealed, laughing hysterically.

"N-No! Not there!" he laughed, sounding desperate. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he struggled even more. He managed to sit up, and he dug his fingers into the hero's sides and ribs.

Navi watched their tickle fight from the top of the dead tree. Both of them were just laughing, ticklish kids. It seemed to become less of a battle and more of a game. At one point, Navi noticed that Link wasn't fighting back or struggling when Dark Link tickled under his arms. She knew he wasn't very ticklish there, but it was enough to get him laughing. The same could be said for the shadow, who, even while squirming and giggling, didn't make an effort to stop Link from tickling his stomach. Dark Link noticed one of Link's arrows had fallen from the quiver; the end opposite the arrowhead was detailed with Cuccoo feathers. He sneered and shoved Link off of him, grabbing his ankle and removing his leather Kokiri Boots while he struggled to pull his foot back.

"W-Wait!" The hero shouted as Dark Link picked up the arrow and smirked. "Don't you dare!" The Mid-boss smiled and fluttered his fingers over the sole of Link's bare foot. He laughed and tried to wrench his foot free.

"Not the feet; not the feet!" he begged, his laughter reaching a peak as his opponent twirled the feathers between his toes and softly along his sole.

"Tickle tickle." The shadow teased, scratching the Hylian's arch lightly with the arrowhead. Link was totally hysterical in his laughing fit, and he couldn't believe he was losing to an opponent who couldn't even stand up with that chain around his legs.

After what felt like an eternity, Dark Link stopped, smirking at an exhausted, panting Link. In his torture, Dark Link had undone Link's tunic and tickled his stomach and bare armpits, running the feather over his navel and his neck. He'd also managed to get the chain off his ankles and chain the hero to the tree. Without really thinking, he pecked Link on the cheek and smirked as his cheeks turned red.

"I had fun, hero." He snickered. "Maybe next time we meet, you'll be more of a challenge." Dark Link smiled and picked up his sword and shield, putting them onto his back. He blew Link another kiss, fully aware this time, and started walking, fading into oblivion. Link heard that strange chime from nowhere and the bars on the doors raised, making them accessible. Navi flew down from the tree, fluttering beside him.

"Only you could travel through time, fight monsters left and right, and then lose a tickle fight with **yourself**." She laughed. Link still had a red hue on his face, but glared at his fairy again.

"Just make yourself useful and get this chain off me!"


	2. Conquer Yourself 2: Shadow Temple

**Before Reading: Know that I picture Navi as a combination of Spryte (The fairy from the 80's Zelda cartoon) and herself from Ocarina of Time**

* * *

Link jumped off the Shadow Ferry just before it sank into a bottomless chasm and panted, putting his sword and shield back on his back.

"Redeads, Gibdos, Stalfos, invisible holes…" he groaned, rubbing his temples and sitting down as he recounted all the hazards he'd come across in the Shadow Temple; he pulled a bottle from his pouch that was filled with water and opened it.

"I don't think I'll ever forget your fight with that Dead Hand." Navi giggled, sitting on his shoulder.

"Hey, that thing was tickling me… And you swore to never speak of that again! I don't even know how it knew that I was ticklish…" He took a sip from the bottle and promptly spit out the water, coughing.

"What is it?" Navi asked, concerned. Link huffed.

"I think this is the bottle I had that fish in…" he muttered, and Navi laughed. Link splashed the water over the fairy, and she shrieked, flying away from him as he poured the water out onto the ground and put the bottle back in his pouch.

"And you know the worst part about this place?" Link huffed as he got up and stretched.

"What? All those voices from nowhere?"

"No, eerie voices stopped scaring me some time after you started following me around"-Navi glared at him-"What I'm talking about is the Lens of Truth"-he pulled it out of his pocket, holding it up over his eye, and Navi couldn't help giggling- "See, that's just it. I look like a ridiculous pirate or something when I hold this thing over my face, I can't hold my shield while I use it, and to top it off, my depth perception goes out the window."

"Has anyone told you that you complain a lot?" Navi laughed, and Link glared at her, the malice in it deterred by the fact that he was still holding up the Lens of Truth. He rolled his eyes and put it back in his pocket, doing one final stretch before going through the nearby door. In this room, there were three other doors in each of the cardinal directions.

"Oh no." he said as soon as he walked in.

"What now?" Navi asked, flying around him. Link shivered, looking around the room.

"Fl-Floormasters…" Link stammered. There were 4 Floormasters meandering about the room. At least there would have been if you divided 12 small Floormasters by 3.

"Why are they all small?" Navi asked. "Shouldn't they be joining back together?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Don't tell me you're scared, Mister Hero!"

"Hey, I don't know if you were paying attention to what I've been going through recently, but I'd rather not come in contact with disembodied arms or hands."

"Oh, I see. You're afraid you'll get tickled again!" Navi laughed while Link just blushed and pouted a bit, pulling out his Megaton Hammer and hitting the door he just entered so he could tell it from the others. The fairy smiled sympathetically at the Hylian and sat on his shoulder.

"C'mon, Link. We have to get it over with sometime. All of Hylia is at stake, remember?" she reminded him, brushing her wing playfully against his ear.

"Yeah, yeah…" Link sighed, starting to walk and snickering when she tickled his ear with her wing. "I guess I can just smash them with the Megaton Ham- oof!" Link rubbed his nose, staring at the path ahead. He didn't see anything, but he reached out and touched what he couldn't see; there was definitely something there.

"And to think I just got through ranting about this thing." He muttered, pulling the Lens of Truth from his pocket and looking through it to see he'd bumped into a wall. "First, it was invisible holes, now it's invisible walls…" Link navigated the invisible maze, keeping his eye on all the Floormasters as they skittered around. He noticed something odd though: The Floormasters seemed to be avoiding him. Wherever he stepped, they moved away from him. It didn't take a genius to know something was definitely up now. But he figured they were just avoiding him so he wouldn't kill them in their weakened form and made his way clockwise around the room to the first door anyway; not noticing a shadow had been growing larger around his feet.

It took a bit less than an hour, but he finally came out of the last door, looking like he'd had a close encounter with another Like-Like or something.

"An invisible Floormaster?!" he shouted in outrage. "This is getting ridiculous! That thing nearly killed me!"

"Now, now, be calm, Link." Navi advised soothingly, though it was ineffective.

"No, actually, it was this Lens of Truth that nearly killed me. I could hardly swing my sword while holding this thing!"

"At least that was a normal Floormaster. I admit these small ones are making me wary too."

"Oh, yeah, those guys."-Link pulled out his Megaton Hammer, feeling vengeful-"I can take them… Where are they?" It was true: just a few minutes ago, the room was full of little evil hands skittering along the floor; now it was pretty much empty. He walked along the invisible walls cautiously, his hammer at the ready.

"Hey!"

"Shh. We have to keep our stealth…"

"Listen!"

"Navi, don't start this…"

"Hey, Hey! **Hey, Listen**! Hey! **Link, Listen**! I really think you should listen this time! Hey, **Hey**, Hey! Listen! **Listen**, Hey-"

"**WHAT**?! Navi, what? I'm trying to keep my cool here!"

"W-"

"What could you possibly want to tell-?!" Link was cut off by a Wallmaster yanking him off the ground by the back of his shirt and pinning him to the ceiling. Navi fluttered up to him as four more Wallmasters grabbed his arms and legs and held them so he was spread into a T form against the ceiling.

"Um…" she began nervously. "W-Watch out for shadows of monsters that hang from the ceiling?" Link was glaring Fire Arrows at her, snarling. "I-I told you to listen…" Link sighed; he couldn't really blame Navi for his falling into a trap, but if there was one thing he knew, it was that Wallmasters do not just pin their victims to the ceiling. He looked around the room until he heard a familiar dark chuckle.

"Wait…" he muttered. "I-It couldn't be…"

"Oh, but it could…" His Shadow taunted from below him, fading into reality just under him.

"I thought I dealt with you back in the Water Temple…"

"Yes, but that was just so much fun, I couldn't resist spreading the word that the Hero of Time can be stopped with a few strokes to his cute tummy or feet. I mean, how can you expect me to keep something like that to myself?" Dark Link giggled, pulling the arrow he'd tickled Link with before from his pouch and toying with the feathers on it.

"Bastard…" Link muttered. "You're the one who told that Dead Hand I was ticklish?!"

"Yes, I did. And watching him tickle you was hilarious I must say; albeit the slightest bit frightening."

"And what would you do if I told everyone you were just as ticklish as I am?"

"I would be afraid sure; if they didn't already know."

"What?! No fair!"

"Yeah, when I was a kid, the Stalchildren would hold me while the Floormasters tickled my knees and underarms."

"You were a kid?"

"I told you, Link. I am your Dark side, your shadow."

"What does that have to do with it? I figured Ganondorf created you recently."

"No, I needed time to train to be as good a swordsman as- Hey, are you stalling?" Link's face flushed as the mischievous shadow saw right through his ruse. Dark Link sneered and vanished, reappearing closer to him, now standing on thin air.

"As much as I love talking to you, it's only delaying the fun." He giggled, playfully. "Shall we start then?"

"W-Wait!" Link shouted. "Just a couple more things. First of all, what exactly do you get out of this?"

"Nothing really, now that you mention it. But I know it bothers you, and I find it funny when you're weak and helpless like this."

"…Fine. Secondly, **Navi**!" Navi fluttered around Dark Link's head, her normal blue glow becoming yellow; he watched her curiously as she identified him.

"Dark Link: Your very mischievous Dark duplicate. He seems to enjoy tormenting you, but is nothing like any other enemy you've encountered."

"Thank you, Navi; that was much more informative than last time." Link nodded, staring at his duplicate as Navi flittered away. "My last question is this." Dark Link huffed, getting impatient.

"Go on." He pouted.

"Why did you ask Floormasters and Wallmasters for help?"

"Yeah, you didn't need help beating him before." Navi giggled, earning another fiery glare from Link. Dark Link chuckled.

"Well, like I said, I just couldn't keep the secret to myself." He smiled. "And what's the point of telling them you're ticklish if they don't get to tickle you?"

"You are truly heartless." Link pouted.

"I'm also getting impatient."-Dark Link snapped his fingers, and the 12 small Floormasters reappeared on the floor; he levitated down to them and picked one up- "Y'know the reason I use these small guys is so I can do something like…" He smirked and slipped the Floormaster into Link's green tunic; just about the same second, Link was laughing helplessly as the devious disembodied hand scratched at his stomach, one finger teasing his navel at any chance. The supposedly evil duplicate smiled brightly and set more to roam along his torso. Two immediately went to work on his hips, kneading and tickling them relentlessly, and another two were scratching at his armpits. Link was laughing hysterically, trying to struggle, but the Wallmasters were holding firm and wouldn't give him an inch of leeway.

Dark Link had added another two that scratched at his ribs, occasionally squeezing his sides.

"I-I'll get you for this, Shadow!" Link laughed, tears in his eyes, and his duplicate smiled at the pet name.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were holding out more than you did last time." He snickered, making note that he now had 5 Floormasters left; he glanced at Link's Hover Boots. "I think we can change that…" Dark Link examined the Hover Boots and snickered, already knowing all about them. Running his hand over the sole, it was like smoothed ice: impossible to get any drag.

"How do you walk in these, Hero?" he teased, slipping them off tauntingly slow and dropping them onto the floor below. "You'd have a better chance walking barefoot. And all those gaps you crossed with these; surely you could have jumped them."

"Y-You'd be surprised." Link giggled, once again trying to struggle.

"Such a shame really. As you've seen, I don't need fancy shoes to walk on air. But let's get back to business, yes?" Dark Link went back to the floor and gathered up the remaining Floormasters.

"You're gonna hate me for this." He giggled, placing the evil hands on Link's feet. One of them teasingly stroked one finger down his sole, and Link's eyes widened.

"N-No!" the hero shouted, scared for his sanity. "Don't you dare let them at my feet!"

"Oh, yes, hero." Dark Link sneered deviously, reaching into Link's pouch and pulling out another one of his arrows. "And I'm gonna help."

"No, Shadow, no… N-**AH!**" Link cried out as the Floormasters dug into his feet, two digging into his soles, two at his heels and one tickling the toes on his left foot. When Dark Link began twisting the feathered ends of the arrows between his toes, Link was already hysterical, tears cascading down his cheeks and dropping onto the floor.

"**Stop it!**" he laughed, said laughter increasing further when the hands in his tunic started moving again; it wasn't until then that he realized they'd stopped.

"Aw, but I don't wanna." The shadow taunted, wiggling his own fingers between his toes. "Tickle, tickle, Link. I wonder if I should tell Ganondorf that the fate of Hyrule is in the hands of such a ticklish cutie." Link would slaughter him for that later, he thought as his mind was shattering under Dark Link's and the Floormasters' torture.

About an hour later, the Hero of Time was regaining consciousness on the floor, rubbing his forehead and shivering. Dark Link was lying against the wall nearby, sleeping. Being brutally honest, Link contemplated killing him right there; he was just so mad, his hand was clasped around his sword handle. But something stopped him; he didn't know what it was. Maybe it was just the fact that killing a sleeping opponent is the cheapest of cheap shots; maybe something Dark Link had done or said had some effect on him. All he knew was that he stepped toward his shadow, ready to pay him back for torturing him.

"I know you're not trying to sneak up on me, cutie." Dark Link said evilly, looking over his shoulder at the hero and smirking. Link chuckled, wiggling his fingers.

"Who needs to sneak?" he smirked deviously. Dark Link gulped, smiling nervously and wondering why he didn't think about this before falling asleep here. He got to his feet and ran off, navigating the invisible maze without much thought, and with Link running behind him. He exited through the door Link had dented with his hammer, entering the room where the Shadow Ferry had gone down.

"You can't catch me!" he taunted.

"Oh, yeah?!" Link shouted back. "You're running toward a wall!" Dark Link giggled, waving at him as he started fading. By the time the wall came close, he'd vanished, and Link slid across the floor on his Hover Boots and smashed into the wall.

"Are you okay?" Navi asked, fluttering above him.

"Yeah, sure…" Link murmured, though clearly wrong. "'Sacred Feet', like heck they are…"

* * *

**Author's Note- Dark Link is coming up a lot more than I originally intended... But hey, I think it's coming out pretty well! =3 For those of you who actually care, there is an invisible Floormaster in a room in the Shadow Temple, and the maze room in this chapter is in the temple as well. But there are only two Floormasters in the maze, not 4. **


	3. The Journey Begins--Kind Of

Link was climbing down the ladder of his house in Kokiri Forest, the little blue fairy fluttering around him.

"Okay, so before we can get going, you need a sword and shield." She instructed.

"Well, Navi, I know where I can get a sword; and I could buy a shield, but I'm kind of flat broke." Link said, embarrassed. Navi giggled.

"Then let's first focus on finding the sword. Maybe we'll happen upon some stray Rupees." Link smiled and jumped off the ladder then turned around and flinched as he was face-to-face with Mido.

"Where are you off to, misfit?" the Kokiri boy asked him, he and the Know-It-All brothers keeping him from passing.

"A place I call Noyb." Link sighed, rolling his eyes.

"And where's that, huh?"

"None of your business, Mido." Link smirked at his subtle cleverness. Navi shook her head, chuckling. Mido grabbed Link by his collar, glaring at him.

"You trying to be funny, runt?"

"Actually, what I'm **trying** to do is mind my own business; but since you're so keen on bugging me once again, it's not gonna happen, is it?" Mido glared at him and yanked him into a chokehold, holding him there easily while he struggled and the Know-it-All Brothers laughed.

"Let me go, Mido!" Link shouted, trying to pull the Kokiri's arm from around his neck. He sighed and dug his fingers into Mido's side; the sudden tickling made the boy flinch sharply and loosen his hold just enough for Link to squirm away and run off.

"Who is that guy, Link?" Navi asked as she followed him through the fenced training grounds. Link rolled his eyes, huffing.

"That's Mido." He explained. "Kind of the self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri."

"Is he always mean to you like that?"

"Pretty much; I set my clock by all the times he beats me up in a day. He's put me in so many chokeholds, I think my windpipe is messed up."

"So how do you get away?" the fairy asked as Link crawled through a small tunnel into a maze.

"I usually just tickle him like I did there. He's too much of a nut to realize the pattern. I guess I'm lucky that he's ticklish." Link wandered through the small maze until he came to a large chest. He picked up a twig nearby and started fiddling with the lock.

"Does he ever get you back for tickling him?"

"I'm surprised he doesn't." Link chuckled. "I'm really ticklish."

"Really?" The faint mischief in the fairy's voice made him flinch.

"You did not hear me say that…" Link opened the chest and reached in, pulling out a Purple Rupee, worth 50 rupees.

"Wait, what the?!" he said, confused.

"What's wrong?" Navi asked. "You said you needed money to buy a shield."

"Well, yeah, but the Kokiri Sword is supposed to be in this chest! That's why it's hidden back here." Link put the Purple Rupee in his pocket and ran through the maze and crawled back through the tunnel.

"Don't panic. We'll find it." Link nodded at the reassurance and stood up after crawling from the hole. He went over to the market and eventually walked out after purchasing a Deku Shield.

"I still find it a bit strange that this is the only shield the store has." Navi commented. "It doesn't look like much."

"Well…" Link murmured, examining it and tapping it with his knuckles. "It seems pretty sturdy for a wooden shield, and it's certainly light enough."

"Hey, has this store always sold shields?"

"As long as I can remember."

"Why? It's not like the Kokiri go into battle too often."

"You make a good point there, Navi." Link nodded, crossing the pontoons in the water and walking back toward his house.

"Hey, misfit!"

"Oh, here it goes…" Link sighed, mentally bracing himself as he turned to face Mido and the Know-It-Alls. His eyes widened when he saw them though; Mido had the Kokiri Sword in his hands.

"Were you looking for this, runt?" Mido sneered.

"K-Kind of." Link admitted. Mido grabbed Link by his collar, lifting him off the ground; it was at that instant that the Kokiri boy noticed the blue fairy fluttering behind Link.

"Hey. Why do you have a fairy, misfit? Everyone knows you're not a Kokiri."

"Can we discuss your prejudice against me later? I really need to borrow that sword." Mido looked back at the Know-It-All brothers and smirked. He dropped Link on the ground.

"Well, maybe I'll give it to you then." He sneered; holding it over Link's head.

"Just tell me the catch now, Mido." The small boy sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You just have to prove you're worthy to take it."

"Yeah, yeah; we've done the Trials of Strength before. Let's just get on with it." Mido smirked at him.

"Go back to your house, runt. We'll meet you there."

"So, what happens now?" Navi asked, fluttering around so he could look at her as the four Kokiri boys walked away.

"Usually, he makes me swallow some bugs or drink a bottle of water that had a fish in it or some other goofy trick."

"And you do it?"

"It's not like he tickles me or anything. I've gotten used to it."

"That's disgusting." Link just shrugged and went back to his house, climbing up the ladder and going inside.

Link looked out his window about 20 minutes later.

"I should have seen this coming." He snarled, walking away from the window and over to his bed, kicking the leg of it in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Navi asked, flying over to him as he sat on the wooden bed.

"That punk Mido probably tricked me and isn't coming. He probably went off and hid the sword somewhere."

"If he's just hidden it, we can look for it again." Link smiled at her optimism, though still a bit upset, and got up, going toward the curtain/makeshift door. Immediately, a hand was shoving him back into the house and onto the floor.

"Where were you going?" Mido asked smugly as he started to get up; only for the Know-It-Alls to shove him back onto his bed.

"Hey, shut up!" Link snarled, getting up. "I really need that sword, Mido; so either get on with whatever I have to do or give me the dang thing so I can get going!" Mido's expression softened, but Link knew better than to drop his guard; the Kokiri pulled his hands from behind his back to show that he was carrying, not just the Kokiri Sword, but also two long pieces of rope. Link pressed his back against the wall nervously as two of the Know-It-Alls approached him and held him down so the third brother and Mido could tie his ankles together and his wrists together behind his head.

"W-What is this?!" Link shouted as they dropped him back onto his bed, his head on the pillow. Mido sneered.

"You said to get on with it, runt; so we will." Link stared at him confused, until he dug his fingers into his underarms.

"Aah!" Link cried out, struggling and trying desperately not to laugh. Mido smirked, wiggling his fingers into the material of Link's tunic.

"What's the matter, runt?" he sneered. "Is this too tough for you to handle?" The smaller boy chewed his lip and writhed as the Kokiri squeezed his sides. Mido glanced at the Know-It-All Brothers.

"Get started, guys!" he ordered, digging his fingers into Link's stomach, making him buck and struggle suddenly. "Let's see if we can get the misfit to laugh." The Know-It-Alls pulled off Link's boots, and two of them stayed by his feet while the third sat by Mido and tickled under Link's arms. The smaller boy burst out laughing and struggled even harder, trying to curl up and get away from them. One of the Know-It-All Brothers pulled a Cuccoo feather from his pocket and smirked at the other. Both of them dug their fingers into Link's soles, and the runt went hysterical, struggling desperately.

"S-Stop it!" he begged, letting out a squeal as Mido wiggled his finger in his bellybutton. "Stop; I'm too ticklish!"

"Exactly the point, Link." Mido sneered, using his free hand to tickle Link's hips. "Payback for all the times you've tickled me." He nodded to the Know-It-Alls, and the ones at his feet started tickling his toes, taking turns sawing the feather between them. Link clenched his toes and held onto the feather, refusing to release it; even with the boys tickling his soles and heels again. His struggling was more frantic now, and he could feel the ropes loosening. He never did accuse Mido of tying good knots. The rope around his ankles loosened-somehow without the two Know-It-Alls noticing- and Link jerked his legs back, knocking Mido off him. He managed to work his wrists free of the rope while the three Kokiri boys jumped on him, still tickling him while trying to pin him back down. After somehow fighting them off, he jumped off his bed, grabbing the Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield off the table in the center of the house and running outside, jumping down from the tree. He ran through the forest with the four Kokiri boys chasing and shouting after him…

"He got away eventually, and we managed to complete the Great Deku Tree's wishes." Navi reminisced. Dark Link was laughing now, and Link shoved him, pouting. This small group was relaxing in Hyrule Field near the river, and Epona was beside them, lying down to rest her hooves.

"That's really how you started your journey, hero?" Dark Link giggled. Link pouted, huffing.

"Yeah…" he sighed, flinching sharply and blushing when Dark Link blew in his ear.

"C'mon, cutie, smile." He purred softly, leaning on his shoulder and reaching over to lightly scratch his neck. Link snickered, a smile sneaking onto his face.

"Stop it." He said, jabbing Dark Link in the ribs and making him giggle. "I still don't get why you're following me, Shadow."

"Because I can." The mischievous shadow smiled, lying on the grass beside the Hylian and smiling contentedly at the blue sky with a soft blush across his cheeks; Link was just so clueless.

* * *

**Author's Note: And you thought I'd written a chapter without Dark Link. ;p He wasn't going to be in it, but I couldn't resist. This chapter is based solely on the fact that I find it stupid that you can just take the Kokiri sword so easily. The fourth wall takes about a quarter of a heart of damage, and I unintentionally stuck a Kenan & Kel reference in there. I hope you like it. =3**


	4. Young Link and the Girls

**A/N: It's been a while, but I finished this chapter in time for the New Year. =3 I hope you like it**

* * *

"Come on, Navi, tell another one; please?" Dark Link pleaded with the fairy in a hushed tone while Link brushed Epona's mane and coat a couple feet away. Navi giggled, sitting on his shoulder. She tapped her chin and thought for a moment.

"Oh, I could tell you about when Link travelled with Princess Ruto."

"The Water Sage? Ganondorf mentioned her once or twice. She's tickled Link before?"

"Yeah, it was funny. Let me see if I remember…"

"Tell me again why I have to carry you." Link huffed, carrying Princess Ruto on his back through Jabu-Jabu's belly; she was wearing his Hylian shield on her back.

"Because I'm not leaving until I find what I'm looking for," she explained, playfully tugging his ear. "And you need me to get through here alive. So if you want to get out of here, you need to carry me."

"You have two legs and neither are broken."

"Now Link," Navi lectured. "That's no way to treat a lady." Ruto giggled, and Link huffed, readjusting his hold on Ruto's legs.

"H-Hey!" the Zora princess giggled as he inadvertently squeezed her knees. "Stop it!" Link chuckled and kept walking, now consciously wiggling his fingers on the backs of her knees.

"What's wrong, Princess?" he teased as Ruto giggled and clung to him. "You ticklish?" She hit his shoulder, giggling.

"Cut it out!"

"Well, **excuse** me, Princess. But since you're on **my** back, you'll just have to deal with it."

"Link, you're so mean." Navi chuckled.

"Hey, it's not my fault she refuses to walk."

"Yeah, but how would you feel if she knew you were ticklish?" Link's eyes widened, and his breath hitched. He could practically feel the smirk spreading across Ruto's countenance as he glared at Navi.

The rest of his time with her felt like forever, and was probably the most awkward tickle fight he'd ever been in. She would tickle under his arms or graze her fingers along his neck, and he would tickle her knees, occasionally managing to tickle one of her feet. By the time they finally located the Ruto was looking for, both were giggly and were barely taking anything seriously.

"Hey!" Ruto suddenly shouting after they entered another room, yanking on Link's ear.

"Ouch! What?!" he shouted. Ruto pointed up onto the large circular platform in the center of the room.

"There it is! Can you get me on top of the platform?" Link sighed and walked over to the platform, and she climbed onto his shoulders and hopped onto the platform.

"That's probably the most exertion you've gotten all day, isn't it?" he smirked.

"Hey, shut up." Ruto giggled, picking up the blue stone. She explained how the stone had ended up here, and Link couldn't help laughing. She just rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Get me down from here." She chuckled. He nodded and approached the platform. Suddenly, the room shook and the platform rose up into a hole in the ceiling, and Link heard Ruto shriek. When the platform came down, a giant Octorock with a conch on its head was on the platform. As he fought it, he grew worried about the Zora princess.

Link was forced to continue on without Ruto, who'd inexplicably disappeared. After finally defeating the Bio-Electric Anemone Barinade, the exit portal and heart container appearing nearby. As he picked up the Heart Container, he faced the portal to see Ruto waiting for him and smiling.

"Hey, Ruto!" he called happily, approaching her and stepping into the portal. She hugged him, giggling as they were teleported outside.

"She called the Spiritual Stone the Zora's Engagement Ring." Navi giggled. "And to this day, she claims that she and Link are destined to be married."

"Aw, how cute!" Dark Link chuckled teasingly; Link rolled his eyes, grabbing his shadow's cap and yanking it down to cover his eyes.

"Get your own life, Shadow." He smirked, tickling Dark Link's side while he reached up to pull his hat off.

"But I love hearing about yours." He laughed and ran his hand through his raven hair. "Dude, you messed up my hair."

"Oh, how about that time Saria found out you were ticklish, Link?" Navi suggested, and Link shook his head. Dark Link nodded eagerly, smiling brightly. Navi just giggled and sat on Epona's head.

"Well, it starts after Link and I left Hyrule Castle; This is before we met Ruto, mind you…"

Link and Navi walked back through Hyrule Field, all the way back to Kokiri forest. As Link crossed the bride into the  
forest, he was stopped by Navi's shout.

"Watch out!" she shouted. Link stopped just in time to avoid the range of a Deku Nut flash.

"Hey, Link!" a familiar voice called. The young hero turned to see Saria standing on a cliff, waving at him.

"Did you have to do that?" he chuckled, waving back. She giggled and smiled brightly.

"Meet me at your house, Link. I want to show you something." She called, then ran into the cave behind her. Link shrugged and walked into the small forest village. He went over to his house and climbed the ladder, looking over the forest.

Minutes later, Saria ran up to his house, her fairy trailing behind her.

"Link, come on! Follow me!" she called happily. Link jumped down from the tree-house and landed beside her. She led him up to the Lost Woods and through the natural maze they made.

"So, you wanted to show me a maze?" Link asked, staying close to her, so he wouldn't get lost.

"No, silly. It's at the end of the maze." The maze opened up into a large meadow filled with flowers; across the meadow was a flight of stone stairs.

"What is this place?" Link asked, following Saria as she walked through a narrow path in the flowers.

"This is the Sacred Forest Meadow." The Kokiri girl explained, reaching out and letting a butterfly perch on her finger. "It's kind of my secret place."

"So, why'd you bring me here?"

"Because you're my best friend, of course. And because I know you have to leave on a long journey. I figure there's no harm in spending a little time together before you go." Link smiled softly. Out of all the Kokiri, Saria was always the kindest to him. Everyone knew he was different from the other Kokiri, even him, but at least she didn't shove it in his face like Mido or the others. He nodded, slipping off his sword and shield and setting them down.

"Sounds like a good idea, Saria." He agreed. Saria smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you think so. I do have something important to tell you before you leave though, so don't let me forget." Link nodded again.

"Good." She continued. "Oh, and um…" -She approached him and tapped his shoulder- "You're it." She giggled and ran off, leaving Link behind. The young Hylian looked over at Navi, who was lounging lazily on a flower with Saria's fairy.

"Don't mind us, Link" Navi called. "Go on and play." Link smiled and ran after the giggling Kokiri girl.

"You think he has a crush on Saria?" the other fairy asked, watching the children run around and laugh.

"If he does, he doesn't realize it." Navi chuckled. "He's kind of dense when it comes to girls."

As the sun moved across the sky, the two children explored the meadow. They sat down on a patch of grass to avoid crushing any flowers and watched the birds and butterflies roam the skies and meadow around them.

"Hey, Saria;" Link said, plucking a flower from the ground beside him. "You think you can get a butterfly to land here?" He placed the flower in her hand, smiling.

"Is that a bet?" the Kokiri girl chuckled. She held the flower up, and a few butterflies flittered about near it. Link gently nudged her arm a bit higher.

"C'mon, Saria." He encouraged her. "If you hold it higher, they might land. Just stay perfectly still." He smirked secretly as he said that, and as she raised the flower just a bit higher, he wiggled his fingers softly along her exposed side and her lower ribcage. She squeaked and giggled, pulling her arm down and covering her side. She glared playfully at Link, who looked away, feigning innocence.

"Very funny, Link." She giggled, and he smiled at her.

"I never knew you were ticklish." He smirked, poking her stomach. She squeaked and backed away.

"That's because it's a secret, silly. I don't know if you realize this, but the Know-It-All Brothers seem to hunt the ones they know are ticklish."

"Believe me, I know." Link huffed, and Saria laughed.

"No way, you're ticklish?" Link's eyes widened in fear.

"I didn't say that!" he shouted, backing away.

"You're not very good at hiding it." Saria giggled teasingly, standing up and looming over him. He chuckled nervously, jumping to his feet and running off. She pounced on him so easily that it was as if he hadn't been trying to escape. Her fingers dug into his sides, and he laughed helplessly, unable to curl up with her sitting on his legs. She kneaded his waist and dug into his ribs relentlessly while Link struggled and laughed, begging her to stop.

"Alright, alright!" he shouted, laughing. "I'm ticklish! N-Now stop it!" Saria giggled and finally stopped, patting his back and getting off him. Link glared at her and got up, grabbing her and tickling her hips. She squealed and giggled, recoiling as he kneaded her sides.

The two fairies lounging on the nearby flowers continued to watch them as the sun eased slowly across the sky into the evening.

"For a clueless boy, he's certainly not afraid to get physical." Saria's fairy noted.

"And that is simply more proof of how clueless he is…" Navi replied, and both giggled.

"Hey!" Link shouted, glaring at Navi as Dark Link laughed nearby. "I am not clueless!" he heard Dark Link's laughter turn into hysterics. "And what are you laughing at?!"

"You're totally clueless, hero." He giggled, standing up and approaching him. Link huffed, glaring at him.

"Shut up and get on the horse." He snarled, Navi giggling as she disappeared into his cap. He climbed onto Epona's back, and Dark Link climbed up behind him, hugging his waist lightly.

"So, where are we going?" he asked the Hylian.

"Lon-Lon Ranch. I want Malon to make sure Epona's okay."

"You sure you're not making sure Malon's okay?" Navi giggled teasingly.

"If you weren't on my head, I'd so hurt you, Navi…"

"I don't think you'd do much damage, mister thickheaded." Dark Link giggled, squeezing Link's stomach. He tensed and elbowed his shadow in the ribs.

Minutes later, Epona trotted into Lon-Lon Ranch, and Malon met them at the gate to the horse enclosure. She pat Epona's head as she walked over.

"Hi, Epona." She smiled brightly at her favorite horse. "And Link, it's good to see-" She realized Link wasn't alone, and the other person she saw with him shocked her.

"Ugh…" she mumbled. "Maybe I didn't get enough sleep last night. I'm seeing double."

"You must be Malon." Dark Link chuckled. "You can call me Shadow."

"His name is Dark Link." Link added. "And he won't stop following me."

"Oh…" Malon nodded as the boys climbed off Epona's back. Navi fluttered out of Link's hat as the followed Malon into the stables.

"So, Malon, do you mind if we spend the night here?" Link asked as he and Dark Link helped Malon wash Epona's coat.

"You're always welcome here, Link.." she smiled, and Link smiled brightly, not noticing the faint redness on Malon's cheeks.

"Clueless." Navi and Dark Link chuckled, and he glared at them. Dark Link smiled mischievously.

"So, Malon." He called to the young farmhand. "Did you know that Link is ticklish?"

"Yes." Link huffed and Malon giggled. Dark Link chuckled.

"Any stories then?"

"Well…" Malon thought about it. "It's a short one…"

"Malon, Please don't…" Link sighed.

"Please do, Malon?" Dark Link pleaded, mocking him. Malon laughed as Link punched his shadow's arm.

"Okay then." She agreed, smiling. "If I remember it correctly…"

"I don't think this is a good idea…" Young Link muttered as he lay beside the table, his legs at a right angle against it. He flinched as a young Malon dragged her finger down his bare sole from her seat on the tabletop.

"C'mon, Link!" she shouted happily. "Have a backbone! It'll be fun!"

"But you know I don't get along very well with Cuccoos." Link argued nervously. Malon just giggled.

"Be brave, Fairy Boy! This is my afternoon off! My dad said we could play with the Cuccoos while he tended the horses."

"But Cuccoos don't like me, Malon!"

"Well, I know how to make them like you. You just have to hold still." Link sighed in defeat as Malon stood up and stepped away. Minutes later, he shuddered as he felt the young farm girl sprinkle grains on his soles.

"Malon…" He murmured suspiciously as she tied his ankles and big toes together as carefully as possible with thin rope. "What exactly are you doing?" He heard a Cuccoo squawking in distress as Malon picked it up.

"Sorry Link." She said, pretending to sound disappointed. "I just remembered that my dad told me to feed the Cuccoos today." Link heard her giggle, and it didn't take a genius to piece it together; then again, Link has never been accused of his overwhelming intelligence.

"Malon… D-Don't…" Link was cut off by his laughter as the Cuccoo pecked the grains off his soles. As Malon set another Cuccoo near his feet, he wondered why it tickled so badly. The repetitious tapping of the Cuccoos' beaks on his soles actually stung a bit. But he wasn't really concerned with that.

"Malon! Cut it out!" he laughed hysterically. "N-Not my feet, please!" Malon just giggled.

"It's not like I'm doing anything." She taunted, sitting on the table and watching the Cuccoos peck the grains off his soft soles. Minutes later, she took a bit of pity on him and brushed the remaining grains into her hand and scattered them on the floor. Link panted softly and giggled as Malon untied his feet and toes. She smiled brightly at him, proud of her mischief. Within a few seconds though, Link grabbed her wrist and yanked her onto the floor, tickling her sides. She shrieked and laughed, obviously more ticklish than Link-

"L-Link! Stop it!" Malon squealed as Link tickled her stomach to keep her from telling her story.

"I'd forgotten you were so ticklish." The Hylian in green sneered. Dark Link chuckled, watching them.

"Quite an interesting story though." He giggled, stepping forward and tickling Malon's sides. The farm girl laughed and tried to escape them. Navi watched from her perch on Epona's head and giggled.

"You Hylians are so odd sometimes." She giggled.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I referenced a show most of my online friends hate and beat the 4th wall with a Deku Stick! Happy New Year, guys! XD Writing chapters without Dark Link starring in them is surprisingly difficult here...  
**


	5. Conquer Yourself 3: Dark Link's Story

**Wow, it's been quite a while, huh? ^^; Sorry about that.**

* * *

It was late at night, but the three teenagers and the small blue fairy in the house on the ranch were wide awake. Dark Link cried out in hysteria as his Light counterpart tickled behind his knees while he sat on his back and Malon held his ankles so he couldn't move his legs.

"Stop it!" he laughed hysterically, his face buried in a pillow. "Guys, please! I don't want to!"

"C'mon, my little freeloader." Link teased, smirking. "I've let Navi and Malon go on and on about how I've been tormented as a child-"

"You're way too sensitive about that, hero…" the Shadow huffed, cowering slightly when Link glared at him. Malon grew a bit nervous as well as Link got off of the bed they were on and dug through his pouch, soon pulling out the stiff-bristled brush he used to clean Epona's coat during their travels. Dark Link froze, realizing that Link was serious-relatively speaking, of course- about his intention.

"Now, listen, Shadow." He began with an overly dramatic tone for playing the bad cop. "The ladies have told their stories. It's only fair you tell us one of your own." The sound of Link's fingers playing the bristles tormented Dark Link's ears. Navi flew out of Dark Link's cap, fluttering in front of Link as if to stop him.

"Now, Link," she said, playing good cop. "He's just a boy. He has so many years left ahead of him."

"Yeah, Link." Malon, the secondary good cop added. "Let's not do anything too rash." Link huffed and stepped toward his shadow. He sat beside him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"This can be easy or hard, Shadow." He said calmly. "I never did get a chance to tickle your feet." Dark Link stammered, unable to find his voice, and Link sneered. The Hero of Time gripped his shadow's ankle, running the stiff brush from his heel to his toes. Dark Link squeaked loudly and gripped Link's sleeve.

"Alright!" he shouted, and Link relented. "I think I have one. It's kind of why I follow you around all the time."

"Now, that's one I've got to hear." Link smirked as he set the brush on the floor. Dark Link huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Put the lanterns out and close the windows" the shadow ordered. "If I'm telling the story, we need some ambiance." Link eyed him suspiciously, thinking he was stalling, but he and Malon went around the room, blowing out the flames on the lanterns and closing the shutters on the windows. Soon, the only light in the room was Navi, who flittered about beside Dark Link.

"Alright, kiddies, gather 'round." The shadow called somewhat spookily as Malon and Link sat with him on his bed and Navi perched on his head, illuminating his face in eerie blue light. "Get comfortable, because this is a long one…"

Dark Link walked through the ruins of Castle Town, past all the Redeads and depression, and made his way to the imposing castle. Under Ganondorf's reign, the castle seemed dismal and intimidating; and despite having lived there for a few years, seeing it from the outside sent chills through Dark Link's body. He was on a mission though, a personal one; so he drew in a breath, along with it as much courage as possible, and walked stealthily toward the foreboding castle.

As he walked toward the castle entrance, he sensed a presence and jumped back as a Stalfos sprang into his path.

"Halt!" the enemy barked at him, his shield and sword at the ready as Dark Link rolled his eyes. "None are allowed to pa-" He realized that the boy he was facing was not the Hero of Time, but the dark duplicate Ganondorf had created and raised.

"You?!" the guard shouted in disbelief. "Dark Link? W-What are you doing here?!"

"I live here, Dumbskull. Am I not allowed to come home?" The evil clone snarled.

"But we received news that Amoeba had been slain. How can you be alive if the boy had to defeat you to reach his lair?" Dark Link huffed, trying to think of a bluff.

"Sometimes you just can't keep a dark clone down." He smirked. The Stalfos glared at him.

"You expect me to believe such a groundless story?!" the skeleton bellowed, trusting his blade into the young clone's face.

"I was kind of hoping. Considering you technically don't have a functioning brain." He jumped back as the Stalfos slashed at him.

"What really happened, child?"

"Ugh, fine…" Dark Link sighed. "Look, due to an… odd series of events I won't dare go into, I kind of… Let Link pass…"

"You… You let the boy pass through unharmed?!"

"I don't know if I'd say unharmed, but uh… Kind of." The Stalfos glared at him fiercely.

"Do you realize the wrath Ganondorf with bring upon you if he finds out what you've done?"

"Which is why no one is going to tell him I was here." The young shadow chuckled. "Especially not you, Stalfos."

"And how exactly do you plan to stop me from making your presence known?" Dark Link chuckled deviously, and in a fluid motion, he drew his sword and sliced off the skeleton's head. Like the Stalchildren that roamed Hyrule Field in the night, the Stalfos's body lumbered about blindly without its head. The dark clone giggled and picked up the skull.

"You are only delaying your fate, Dark Link." The beheaded Stalfos warned. "Ganondorf will find out one way or another."

"Well, it certainly won't be from you, will it?" Dark Link teased, tossing the skull into the moat as he passed it.

He snuck as quietly as possible into the castle and down all the stairs and corridors to the basement, and Ganondorf's secret chambers.

"Master!" a squeaky, over joyed voice shouted out. Dark Link spun on his heel and pulled the green Bubble tightly to his chest, muffling its voice.

"Quiet, Skully, quiet…" he murmured to his pet Bubble. The winged skull quieted and turned blue, signifying a state of calm. The dark clone softly released his pet, only to pull him back into a tight hug.

"It's been a long time, Skully." He smiled softly. This odd Bubble was his companion while he lived in the castle and while Ganondorf trained him as a child. He would change color based on his emotions; Green when he was excited or happy, blue when he was calm and quiet, or red when he was sad, scared, or angry.

"Miss you…" Skully murmured, nuzzling up to Dark Link's face. The blue flames felt like a cool breeze on the boy's cheek, and brought back blissful memories of his childhood; but he had to focus on his task.

"I missed you too, boy." He said quietly. "Follow me. **Quietly**." He wandered through the chambers, with Skully fluttering behind him. He pushed open a large, heavy door, stepping into the dark room.

"Master?" Skully spoke, confused. "Look for?" Dark Link nodded, walking along the wall.

"Yes, I'm looking for something. I hope it's here…" He walked along the walls through the entire room, but found nothing.

"Look for what?" Skully chirped, watching his master sigh in frustration.

"Do you remember Phantom Ganon?" the clone mumbled, trying not to make his fear known to his pet. "I was looking for his horse."

"Why Master need ghost horse?"

"Because I'm leaving…"

"Master just got back here!" Skully burst into cries of sadness, his aura turning fiery red. Dark Link panicked.

"N-No, Skully, you're coming with me!" He negotiated, trying desperately to calm him. "B-But we have to leave **now**… Quickly and quietly." He embraced Skully again, muffling his crying until he turned back to his calm blue. The Bubble nodded obediently, and he followed Dark Link back up the stairs. The clone silently stepped out of the castle, not taking much note to the absence of the previous Stalfos guard.

"Just through Castle Town, Skully, and we'll be free." Dark Link mused, petting the Bubble's head.

"Fee, Master?" Skully parroted brightly, turning bright green. Dark Link couldn't help giggling at his pet's speech. As they continued down the path, they couldn't be any closer to freedom without being there.

"M-Master?" Skully zipped in front of his master and nuzzled into his black tunic. Dark Link noticed the red aura of the skull, and combined with his actions, he realized Skully was afraid. Now, he was too; he could practically feel the ominous presence behind him.

"Skully…" he whispered nervously. "Remember that place we'd go to at night? Go there, and stay…I'll be back for you." He released the Bubble reluctantly, and watched him fly away; then he turned to face the closest thing to a father he ever had.

"Ganondorf." He murmured softly, trying not to show fear as the Gerudo king towered over him. In the corner of his eye, he saw the Stalfos guard he'd beheaded. He snarled, glaring fiercely at it. Before he could attack in blind rage his father figure grabbed him roughly by the collar of his tunic, and dragged him back into the castle.

Dark Link stared at his feet in shame. Being completely trapped now, he admitted to having forfeited the fight to Link; though one should note he didn't give away that Link was ticklish as well.

"It's not my fault I'm ticklish, Father…" he sighed, staring at the chain holding his ankle to the chair. Ganondorf snarled at this; he'd conjured Dark Link seven years ago and was confident then that he was a perfect mirror image of that kid. But he'd made the mistake of leaving the child in the Gerudos' care while he worked at the Spirit Temple. While they were remarkable warriors who trained him well with his sword, they let him play when they weren't training him, and it was discovered that he was ticklish. Very ticklish, at that. He'd been playing with the horses when one of them licked his neck out of affection. His squeal of laughter didn't go unnoticed, and the Gerudos would toy with this newfound weakness as much as they could. They thought he was so cute when they tickled his knees until he cried and begged for mercy. This always disgusted Ganondorf to no end; his perfect creation had such a pathetic weakness. And even worse, he showed such compassion and care for that ridiculous Bubble; they would disappear occasionally, and he would be late for his sword training. He snarled and punched a hole in a nearby table, making Dark Link flinch slightly.

"W-What is on your mind, Father?" the false Hylian murmured, and Ganondorf grabbed him by the front of his tunic.

"I am not your father, child. And you are not my son." He snarled heartlessly. "You've known this for years, yes?"

"Yes, Fa- Yes, sir…" Ganondorf set him back in the chair and stepped away from him.

"As for your question, I am simply contemplating a suitable punishment for this disloyalty." Dark Link hung his head in a sudden surge of depression. He knew this punishment would be a fate worse than death. Wait, what could be worse than death? Well, if such a fate didn't really exist, he knew Ganondorf would make something up that would definitely qualify.

Ganondorf paced the room and tapped his chin. There were a thousand and one ways he could rid himself of an ungrateful boy, but this one had to be special. A so-called father figure destroying his son would send a very strong message to his minions. He had to make this something remarkable. And then an idea came to him. It was a horrid idea, as far as he was concerned; And yet… For this particular child, it could be perfect.

The Gerudo king shoved Dark Link off of his Gerudo Stallion and dragged him roughly up the stairs to Kakariko Village with a few Stalfos following them and hauling a cart containing a large barrel. It was late in the evening, and most of the people were in their homes. Anyone who wasn't quickly fled to the safety of one as Ganondorf walked through the center of the village with his captive and his entourage. They approached the well, and Ganondorf ordered the Stalfos to lift up the barrel and drop it down the well while he grasped the long string connected to it. One of the skeletons brought a torch to the string and lit it; Ganondorf and Dark Link watched it burn slowly and ominously into the well.

"W-What is that thing?" Dark Link asked nervously.

"I recently contacted some Gerudos in the land of Termina." Ganondorf explained. "They were able to procure a few Powder Kegs for me. I'm glad I was able to find a purpose for them so soon." The explosion shook the ground like an earthquake, and a few stones fell off the well's frame. It was a miracle it didn't cave in. Ganondorf retrieved a rope ladder from the cart and dropped it down the well, the Stalfos holding one end of the ladder to stop it from falling. The Gerudo king undid the chains holding Dark Link's wrist and shoved him toward the well.

"Start climbing, child." He ordered. Dark Link slowly descended into the well, with slight encouragement near the end by Ganondorf shaking the ladder and making him fall off. Ganondorf climbed down as well, and lifted Dark Link to his feet, pointing him toward the tunnel that had been blown open by the Powder Keg.

Dark Link had known about the Labyrinth under the Kakariko well for years; the Gerudo women always told him and the little girls stories like that at night when he was young. But as far as he knew, an indestructible seal had been set in the tunnel for some reason about 4 years ago. Nothing in Hyrule could break it… The labyrinth had changed since Link had last entered though. It was deathly quiet, not even the mournful moans of Redeads or chitters of Bubbles or even that annoying skitter of Floormasters when they ambled about. There were holes in many of the walls, like they'd been smashed by a massive, unrelenting force. And there were colors; strange, very misplaced colors. Yellows and blues and bright greens that definitely did not belong.

"W-What happed to this place?" Dark Link murmured. "Everything I heard…"

"Your memories are quite dated, child." Ganondorf chuckled. "What a shame." He grabbed the boy roughly by the shoulder and pushed him into a nearby hole, jumping down beside him. They stepped through the remains of a demolished wall and came to a wall with a grating over it. Dark Link knew the pattern and climbed it before Ganondorf could shove him.

"Now, do you recognize this area, child?" Ganondorf asked smugly as they approached a door.

"This is where Link fought that first Dead Hand…" Dark Link murmured.

"Indeed." Ganondorf chuckled.

"But w-wait… If Link fought the Dead Hand seven years ago, there shouldn't be anything here…" Ganondorf nodded once again, opening the door and motioning inside. Dark Link's stomach did flips and convulsions as he stepped back nervously. Ganondorf sneered and grabbed his arm, flinging him into the room and slamming the door behind him. Strong iron bars sealed the door further, but they were horizontal instead of vertical, and they were badly rusted.

"Hey!" Dark Link shouted, trying fruitlessly to open the door. "Let me out! Let me out!" No sound came from the opposite side of the door, and he knew Ganondorf had abandoned him. He turned to face the room… And something was not right, to say the least.

For one thing, there actually was a Dead Hand in the room, which while odd, wouldn't have frightened him that much. However, it was as if the interior of the room had been flipped upside down. As such, the Dead Hand's visible arms were dangling from the ceiling. The arms were an odd color; a few being a mossy green and others a rusty brown. Dark Link knew about Dead Hands and approached the dangling arms nervously. One of them reached surprisingly fast at him, yanking off his hat. He heard giggling behind him and turned to see something that looked nothing like a Dead Hand. It was a girl about his height; she looked a lot like a young Gerudo girl. Her clothes were stark white though, and her eyes were eerily bright.

"W-Who are you?" he asked nervously. The girl chuckled and approached him. Her legs didn't move, and she seemed to float along the ground toward him.

"I sometimes go by-" Whatever name she was going to give came out as a Redead screech. "But you can call me the Glitchy Dead Hand." Dark Link had never heard such a term, nor did he really want to know what she meant by it. He backed away from her, but two of the dangling arms reached out to him, tracing his neck with sharp fingers. He giggled and cringed, instinctively clutching the handle of his sword. The Dead Hand did not like the idea of being hurt and the hands grabbed him roughly and yanked the sword and shield off him, breaking the buckles on his shoulder sling as his only means of defense clattered against the far wall. The girl growled, although her face never seemed to change; she floated along the ground, staring at him from every angle.

"You dare intend to harm me?" she inquired eerily, commanding the hands to snatch him up; those sharp fingers digging into his armpits. He squealed with laughter immediately, the mix of tickling and painful scratching bringing him to tears very quickly.

"I-I wasn't going to hurt you!" he squealed. "I swear!" The pain stopped, and the girl was staring at him as he panted.

"What is that sound you make?" the dead girl asked him curiously. One of the arms reached over and goosed his hip, and he squeaked, trying to squirm away. Dark Link wondered how her mood could shift so suddenly.

"I…" he began reluctantly. "I'm ticklish…"

"Ticklish?" the young girl inquired. The hands traced roughly up his sides and over his ribs, tearing his tunic in ticklish cruelty. Damn that Hylian; Dark Link snarled in his mind, wishing Link hadn't been the template for his creation. He'd been tickled before, and sometimes enjoyed it; never like this though. Those sharp fingers were clawing at his skin in a way that drove him insane with laughter, but still made him cringe in pain. All the while, the Dead Girl cackled cruelly.

"This is very interesting." She giggled. "I've never see my prey struggle so hard. You're very special."

"Stop it!" he screeched, the hands clawing and prodding and tickling him. They drew tears and sweat and blood; Dark Link was sure this was as close to hell as he ever wanted to get. His mind was starting to go, his tunic was shredded, and his chest ached from laughing. He was seeing those colors again, and his laughter began to distort in his ears; he choked and coughed violently, his eyes rolling back as darkness came over him.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up in a soft bed, bandages wrapped tightly around his body and neck. He winced as he tried to sit up. Everything was sore, especially his head.

"Hey, hey!" someone was yelling; a woman stood by his bedside. "Don't try to get up. You need to rest." She softly ran her hand through his hair, trying to calm him. He obliged and lay back down, looking around. He saw his sword and shield on the floor near the bed, and his tunic and hat hanging on a hook on the wall.

"Y-You…" he choked out, his throat dry. She handed him a glass of water.

"Fixed your tunic? Yeah, that's my work. It may not look very good, but the stitching will hold really well, I promise."

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"A boy brought you here. He didn't tell me his name though. He said he found you at the bottom of the well near dead." Dark Link sighed; he was thankful to be alive, but Ganondorf probably thought he was done for. There was no way he could go around Hyrule by himself with that kind of threat. Ganondorf had Stalfos and Guays everywhere. Those damn birds would rat him out the minute they saw him. He needed help, and he could only think of one hero to assist him…

"And that's my story." Dark Link sighed, getting up and relighting two of the lanterns. "Satisfied now, Hero?" Link smirked and poked his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm pretty satisfied." He teased. Dark Link huffed and took off his cap, getting ready for bed.

"Should we tell him?" Navi whispered to Link.

"Maybe some other time…" he whispered back. He and Navi remembered the story a tiny bit differently…

Link had entered Kakariko Village and noticed the well in near shambles. He decided to investigate, and talked the man from the shooting gallery into driving a tall, heavy wooden stake, one that his Hookshot would latch onto, into the ground near the well. He jumped into the well, wincing as his knees absorbed the shock. He saw the tunnel open and cautiously entered.

The sounds of screaming laughter and cries of pain dragged him back to a familiar area in the labyrinth. The door was rusty and had bars across it, but the brick walls around it were cracked with age. It took around 10 bombs, but the walls soon gave way to reveal a strange looking Dead Hand torturing a comatose Dark Link, its hands still grazing his ribs even though he didn't react. He couldn't think of any options; he didn't want to end up in the same place. He quickly threw down a Deku nut, stunning the creature long enough for him to bludgeon it to death with the Megaton Hammer. He looked over Dark Link curiously. Why was he even here? Despite their past encounter, his helpful nature impeded him from leaving the Dark Clone to die. He gathered the boy's limp body in his arms and picked up his sword and shield, walking carefully out of the labyrinth. He approached a house in the Village, and Link realized this was why no one travelled with him; carrying unconscious people is really hard. He pounded on the door and pleaded with the woman to treat his injured "friend". He wouldn't give her his name or his shadow's name, but she allowed him to leave Dark Link in her care.

"But he doesn't have to know that, does he?" Link chuckled quietly, glancing beside himself at his clone, who giggled brightly as Malon tickled his feet. He hugged him and ruffled his hair; he figured he could get used to dragging this punk around.

* * *

**A much longer chapter this time; If you can't tell, I was trying to make it seem like the game is hacked or glitched, since you normally can't get through the well in the future. So, the whole chapter is a giant 4th wall joke. :D I hope you guys enjoyed it. =3**


	6. Who needs Sleep?

Dark Link stared at the ceiling in the dark of the night. He and Link had makeshift beds on the floor made of soft straw and blankets in the far corner of Malon's room. Talon had been really strict about that. Now he was lying in his little nest on the opposite wall from the Hero of Time, and he was bored out of his mind. Fear of Ganondorf's wrath had made him a slight insomniac, and his sleeping pattern was wrecked; he yawned and stretched, getting up from his bed and brushing the bits of straw from his hair. He stared out the window, counted stars until rain clouds rolled in, and even went downstairs to pester the Cuccoos. But that of course didn't last long; now he knew why Link was so careful around the things. He had managed to gather a few of their feathers though, and Malon had given him a few Guay feathers she'd found near the silo. He glanced over at the sleeping hero mischievously, having noticed the boy's foot peeking from the edge of the blanket.

"He's going to kill me for this." He giggled, kneeling by Link's bed and dragging one finger along the sole of his foot. The young Hylian cringed, curling his toes and snickering. He lightly fluttered his fingers along the soft sole, and Link giggled, pulling his foot back under the blanket and nuzzling into his pillow. The Shadow blushed and giggled; Link was so cute sometimes. He got up again and knelt beside Malon's bed, feeling around the floor, and smiling when his hand closed around the stiff brush Link had threatened him with. He ran his fingers over the bristles and smirked evilly at the sound. He sat by Link's head this time, and picked up one of each feather. The white Cuccoo feathers were soft and fluffy, a perfect tease; while the blackish blue Guay feathers were stiff and a bit rough, almost like a single line of thin brush bristles. He picked up the white feather first, and dragged it softly over the edge of Link's ear. The Hylian giggled softly and cringed, subconsciously brushing his ear with his hand.

"Quit it…" He murmured adorably, curling up. Dark Link snickered and slipped the feather into his ear. He snorted and flinched, giggling much harder; and Dark Link had to choke back a laugh to keep from waking him. The blonde Hylian grabbed one end of the pillow and wrapped it around his head, covering his ears.

"I know that's you Shadow…" he mumbled. "I'm warning you." So much for not waking him up. Dark Link just snickered and picked up the Guay feather, sweeping it across Link's neck. He burst out with a laugh and covered the exposed skin, sitting up and glaring at his shadow.

"You little-" he grabbed Dark Link and pinned him to the floor, digging his fingers into his ribs; The dark clone laughed and struggled, trying to pull his hands away. "Why don't you ever listen, ya weasel?"

"C-Cut it out, Hero!" he squealed as Link's fingers slipped under his arms.

"Why don't you make me, Villain?" The Hylian teased, a cruel smirk playing his lips. He scribbled his fingers around his clone's armpits, once again finding that rhythm that had him shrieking.

"Stop it; stop!" he screeched. "I-I'll be good, I promise!" Link stopped and leaned in, their noses close to touching and Dark Link's cheeks glowing pink.

"You'll be good this time?" he whispered, smirking as his shadow nodded. He let one hand drift over the copy's belly, lightly scratching like one would to a puppy. Dark Link squeaked and giggled uncontrollably, curling up and trying to block his hands.

"You're such a good boy sometimes." He teased, kneading and tickling Dark Link's belly and sides. The Shadow laughed and giggled, trying to roll over. He reached out and dug one hand into Link's side. The Hylian flinched and grabbed his wrist; he clicked his tongue and wagged a finger.

"Naughty pup." He taunted, scratching under the arm he held captive. "You said you'd be good. I have to punish you now."

"You wouldn't." Dark Link cowered when Link picked up the horse brush.

"Try me." He pounced, pinning the Shadow's arms over his head and scrubbing his underarms with the brush. He screeched and laughed, kicking and struggling in hysteria.

"S-Stop!" he screamed. "Y-You'll wake up Malon!"

"Heh. Aw, pup, haven't you noticed those plugs she wears in her ears when she sleeps? She can't hear a thing." He leaned close to Dark Link's ear. "And that means no one to save you." The shadow gulped and blushed as Link lifted him into an upright position and sat behind him, letting him lean on his chest. He picked up one of the soft white feathers and twirled it in Dark Link's ear, making him giggle and twist in his arms.

"Let's chat, pup; since you have the nerve to wake me up this time of night." He purred calmly in his captive's other ear.

"About what?" Dark Link snickered.

"Like why are you up so late anyway, pup?"

"I couldn't sleep, and I got bored." Link chuckled and hugged him, lightly kissing the edge of his ear. Both of them blushed and stared out the window at the stars.

"So, you're having sleeping troubles, eh?" Link asked after a few minutes. Dark Link nodded.

"Yeah." He yawned, suddenly realizing how tired he was. Link smirked softly and whispered in his ear.

The next morning, Malon awoke and removed the plugs from her ears. Navi flew over to her.

"I thought you'd never wake up!" she cried excitedly. "You have to see this!" She led Malon across the large room where two separate piles of straw had been the night before. Now they were piled together, and the two boys were in such a deep sleep, they wouldn't have woken up if the moon crashed into the world.

"That's so cute." She giggled. "Should we wake them up?"

"We have to eventually…" Navi felt her heart melt as Dark Link cuddled up to Link's chest. "Ah, but maybe later. They kept me up all night with some horseplay, and I'm tired too. But let's make a deal not to tell them we saw this, 'kay?" Malon snickered and nodded.

"Of course." She giggled.

* * *

**This is written because my mental ratio shows that Dark Link has not been tickled enough in this story. =3 And as an excuse to show how sleep deprivation removes inhibitions. Namely Link's feelings for Dark Link. **


	7. Family Reunion (T Rated)

**Chapter is T Rated for a few instances of suggestive speech and activity. Also, T is for terrible because even though this chapter has some of my favorite scenes, I personally think it came out badly. I hope you guys like it though. ^^;**

* * *

Hours later, Link sat up and glanced at his sleeping shadow. He leaned over and blew a raspberry on his stomach, squeezing his hips. Dark Link cried out and laughed, shoving him away.

"Good morning to you too." He giggled, and Link smiled, stretching. Link shushed him and pointed over to Malon's bedside table. Navi was out cold, fast asleep on an old, soft stocking cap. She still gave off that soft blue glow, only the slightest bit dimmed in her slumber. Link picked up one of the white feathers and smirked. Dark Link sneered, looking especially devious under the shadow of his black bangs.

"Ooh, my evil is rubbing off on you." He purred wickedly. Both of them stood and silently approached the sleeping fairy. Link twirled the tip of the feather on Navi's small belly, and they watched and smirked as she curled up and giggled. He lightly tapped the quill of the feather on her stomach, and she squealed, waking up and flying away from them.

"What's the big idea?!" she snapped, trying to play off the blush of embarrassment on her face. The boys laughed and teased her, cornering her and brushing the feathers on her stomach and chin. She laughed and managed to fly away from them, hiding inside the stocking cap.

"Aw, Navi, come out." Dark Link giggled.

"No." she giggled back.

"Come on, we're sorry." Link said with a teasing tone. She peeked out of the cap and stared at them. They sighed and let the feathers drop to the floor. Navi flew out and flew between them, pinching their ears until they cried mercy.

"Now be good and go get ready, ya dogs." She ordered, giggling as they walked off.

"Do you guys really have to go?" Malon asked, even though she knew. "It was really fun having you around." Dark Link looked at her and smirked.

"Aww, does someone want a goodbye hug?" he asked sweetly. Malon smiled softly as the two boys embraced her tightly. It was a sweet, cuddling type of hug; so sweet, it almost felt like a trap…

"You told her it was a goodbye hug?" Link asked sneakily.

"Yes." Dark Link said back. It sounded almost scripted. "Is it not?"

"No, it's a tickle hug." Malon tensed and shrieked as they started tickling her sides; Link tickling her belly and his shadow kneeling beside her and tickling her knees and feet, the Hylian in green kept her from falling over as they stopped, leaving her a giggling mess. They carefully helped her sit down on a crate near the stable and climbed on Epona. Malon giggled and waved to them as they trotted off.

"Only one temple left." Link smiled. "And it's off in the Desert."

"It'll be nice to go home." Dark Link purred into the back of Link's shoulder. "I kind of missed the desert."

"Is that all?" Link asked playfully, nudging him with his elbow.

"Hm? …Oh! And of course I'll introduce you to the Gerudo girls I grew up with." Dark Link laughed. He hugged Link tightly around his waist as Epona galloped toward Gerudo Valley.

"What's wrong girl?" Link murmured to his horse as they approached the bridge over the valley. She snorted and shook her head, backing up. Link looked over her and saw that the bridge was gone.

"Oh yeah…" Dark Link said as he remembered. "Ganondorf destroyed the bridge as he and I left. He said we had no use for it anymore."

"Oh…" Link responded, nodding his head. "But I've seen Epona jump pretty well."

"Oh, do I have to tell you everything?" Navi asked, smirking.

"No, but by the goddesses, you do anyway." Navi rolled her eyes.

"She won't jump because you jokers are too heavy. She's scared."

"Are you calling us fat clowns?" Dark Link asked in a warning tone, the look in his eyes reminding her of the feather he had tucked behind his ear.

"Now, now, we can deal with her later." Link chuckled, pulling the Longshot from his pouch and handing it to him. "You go first."

"Wait, why do I have to use the Hookshot?"

"Because Epona only trusts me." Link sneered. "Relax. You can make it."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, then I'll go fish you out of Lake Hylia." Dark Link pouted and climbed off of Epona. Oh, quit your pouting, I'll catch you." Link, tugged on Epona's reins, backing her away from the gorge. He kicked her flanks and she galloped bravely before leaping over the canyon in a smooth, graceful arc. Link scratched her ears and stroked her mane, praising her.

"She's a very beautiful horse." He heard Dark Link praise, and he nodded. He looked up and flinched when he saw Dark Link standing right beside him.

"How did you-?!" he stammered. "I didn't hear-"

"I just remembered I could walk on air, silly." The shadow grinned, returning the Longshot. Link rolled his eyes and helped his clone up onto Epona's back.

They trotted quietly toward the Gerudos' fortress.

"You're sure they won't attack us?" Link asked. "I've heard stories that-" Dark Link hugged him softly.

"I'm positive Link." He assured. "No way they could have forgotten me; I haven't been gone very long." Link sighed heavily.

"Okay…" Link steered Epona up the slope toward the fortress. Almost immediately, the Gerudo women swarmed around them; the horse reared up in fear, snorting.

"Easy girl…" Link called to her, grasping the reins.

"Who are you?!" one of them shouted at him, jabbing a spear in his face.

"Uh…" Link stammered nervously.

"His name's Link." Dark Link explained, and all eyes were suddenly on him. "Hello again, ladies."

"'I'm positive, Link.'" Link mocked. Dark Link looked away in shame, blushing. Not ten minutes later, the two boys were strung up in chains, their arms restrained so high over their heads; their toes just barely brushed the ground. The Gerudos were outside going through their bags, and Epona was locked in their stable.

"I'm sorry…" Dark Link whined. "I don't know why-"

"You're so naïve." Link murmured angrily. "Even I know people can't be trusted to remember a face. I know especially…"

"But you left for 7 years. I was only gone for about 4."

"So what? People forget… They always forget."

"…Link." Dark Link could see hints of tears in Link's eyes. "Don't be so negative. At least we're not hurt." Link huffed.

"Yeah, and at least I wasn't the one who got us thrown down here." Dark Link huffed. So, he wanted to play the insult game…

"At least I didn't lose my innocence to a Redead." He mumbled without really thinking. The room was so silent; he knew he'd screwed up. Navi flew up to him, her eyes frantic.

"You just had to go there…" she said, flying away. He turned to Link and flinched at the fierce glare from his icy blue eyes.

"You stupid little…" Navi flew out of the small cell as Link kicked the life out of his shadow. Dark Link screamed and cried out in pain, drawing a few curious Gerudos toward the opening in the ceiling.

"C'mon, quit it!" he shouted. "You're really hurting me!"

"That's the point, stupid!" Link snarled. He only stopped when he noticed the Gerudos drop down a rope ladder. A woman just barely taller than them climbed down; then reached up and unlocked the chains on their wrists. Dark Link immediately cowered and backed away, but the woman held the Hero of Time at bay.

"Come on, boys." She said sternly, ordering them up the ladder. As they climbed out, one of the Gerudos hugged Dark Link tightly.

"Patches, I've missed you!" she squealed. Link snickered.

"Patches?" he asked, and his shadow blushed, hugging the girl as well.

"Kathleen, you know I hate when you call me Patches."

"See?" The girl said to the older women. "It must be him; he remembers what I called him as a kid. He even remembers my name!" One of the women shook her head.

"Kathleen is not an uncommon name." she said. "There's a fair chance he was guessing."

"Besides," Link smirked. "No one would want to be called Patches."

"You are not helping…" Dark Link sighed. Link sneered; he wasn't trying to help. The hero looked at Kathleen.

"Did Patches have another name?" he asked simply.

"Ganondorf called him Dark Link. He looked just like you guys."

"Funny; that's what this guy told me his name was when he tried to kill me not too long ago."

"Impossible." The older woman called. "Ganondorf just told us last week that Dark Link had died in battle." Dark Link's face paled.

"He knew…" he breathed quietly. "He knew I'd try to come back…" He sank to his knees, all kinds of horrible scenarios where Ganondorf came looking for him and Link, or Ganondorf attacking the Gerudos because they trusted him. Link put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. He looked up at the Gerudos: Kathleen was kneeling with Dark Link sympathetically, but the others were still skeptical.

"Listen, ladies." He sighed. "What if I can prove that this is Dark Link?" Kathleen pleaded with her eyes, and the woman sighed…

"Hero, please…" Dark Link begged as Link chained his hands over his head. He was chained down to a rack in the Gerudos' fortress, and Link had taken his tunic, hat, and boots, leaving him in his white undershirt and leggings. He wiggled his toes and cringed as Link leaned over him; running a hand through his raven hair and touching his nose to his own.

"What's the point of saying you're ticklish if they don't tickle you?" Link mocked, and Dark Link blushed.

"You're hell-bent on embarrassing me today…" he whined. "Why, hero?" Link breathed softly into his ear, making him twitch and giggle, a soft red creeping across his cheeks.

"Because you're kind of cute when you blush…" the Hero of Time whispered. Dark Link couldn't think of anything to say to that. Link chuckled and stepped toward Kathleen.

"My Shadow here told me you Gerudos used to tickle him silly as a kid." He said. "Do you remember that?"

"Yes," Kathleen answered brightly, glancing into Dark Link's pleading eyes. "Patches, I'm sorry, but we have to prove it to them."

"Yeah, Patches, it'll all be worth it in the long run." Link added, showing a cruel toothy smirk that only Dark Link saw. They sat on either side of their captive, and Link glided his fingers along his shadow's side. Kathleen smiled as she watched her friend cringe. She reached up and scratched deeply into Dark Link's armpits, already having the rhythm that Link had yet to master.

"N-No!" the dark clone cried out, laughing helplessly and pulling on the chains. "Not there! Please, you guys!" Link smirked and brushed feathers along his neck and into his ears; his shadow writhed and squealed, his cheeks starting to glow red. This vaguely reminded him of that crazy Dead Hand, but he knew Link would never go that far; truth be told, he wasn't sure about Kathleen though. His thoughts were interrupted as a shriek of laughter burst from his mouth. Link was grazing his fingertips along the soles of his feet.

"Could it be possible that your feet are more sensitive than mine?" Link teased, scratching his sole with one hand while playing with his toes. Dark Link was hysterical, pulling desperately at the chains as his captors sawed feathers through his wiggling toes and scrubbed his soles with a horse brush.

"I-I'll kill you, hero!" he threatened, and combined with the rattling of the chain, Link was reminded of just a few weeks ago when he met this maniac. He remembered that ridiculous first tickle fight, and every one since then; he thought about all the times his shadow had pissed him off, and he couldn't help thinking about all the times he'd made him smile. He chuckled softly, squeezing Dark Link's knee and smirking at his shrieks. He was definitely glad he chose not to kill his reflection.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by something striking him in the head and knocking him down.

"Master!" It cried happily, and Link stood up to see a Bubble sitting on his Shadow's chest.

"Navi?" he mumbled, rubbing his head.

"I'm on it." She smiled, flying around the Bubble. "It's a Mottled Bubble. This extremely rare Bubble can change color depending on emotion. It does no damage, and has been rumored to talk."

"Skully, you found me." Dark Link smiled, and the Gerudos were astonished.

"You know this creature?" the once skeptical woman asked, and Dark Link nodded as Kathleen unlocked the chains.

"Of course Master knows me." Skully chirped. "Master told me to wait here."

"And I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." The shadow sighed, patting the skull. "I got a little…distracted." He stole a glance at Link, a mischievous look that foretold revenge, but also showed a hint of affection. The women hung their heads in embarrassment.

"We apologize for the misunderstanding." They spoke.

"But why would Ganondorf tell us you died?" Kathleen asked. Dark Link pouted.

"Ugh, I didn't want to tell this story again… But I haven't seen you in a while, so… Maybe later." One of the Gerudo women pulled Link aside.

"Thank you for this." She said. "We were so worried about him."

"Happy to help, ma'am." He said modestly. She smiled and handed him a blue gem.

"Take this as a sign of my gratitude. Its magic will allow you to use Ice Arrows."

"Thank you, ma'am." He nodded. He turned to his shadow; The Gerudos were tickling him again, and Skully was nuzzling up to his face. It was a beautiful scene, and it made his heart ache.

"It's such a nice family…" he mumbled, running off. Dark Link pulled away from the ladies and went to find him; he'd seen tears in the hero's eyes…

He found the Hylian in one of the lodging quarters, staring out the window. He snuck up and snaked his hands around the hero's waist, leaning on his back.

"You were crying…" he murmured. "Talk to me." Link sighed and sniffled.

"It's just…" he mumbled, walking away from the window and lying on a bed. "I guess you could say I'm jealous."

"Jealous? You mean of me?" The Hylian nodded.

"You, shadow. You know who you are. You know nearly everything about yourself. You have a family, and you know them. And even though your father figure is a raging maniac, you know him… And me, I don't know my family. I only recently figured out I was Hylian. Not to mention what happened to my mother…" He blushed faintly when Dark Link softly kissed his cheek, wiping tears off his face.

"You have me." He said simply. "Me and my family. And Navi too."

"And Saria." Navi added from her perch on the bedpost. "And Darunia, Ruto…"

"Okay, now you're just naming sages." Link chuckled. Dark Link giggled and pat Link's belly.

"I love your smile." He smirked, lightly tickling the Hylian's stomach. He giggled and cringed, but Dark Link leaned over him, pressing down his shoulders.

"Stay down, dog." He growled mischievously, lifting his tunic and shirt. "I have to punish you."

"And if I don't?" Link teased, making false efforts to move his arms. Dark Link chuckled and took his hands, interlocking their fingers. He kissed the light Hylian's stomach softly, just below his ribs. Link chewed his lip and squirmed, snickering as the shadow's tongue grazed his skin. Dark Link smirked and purred quietly, licking along Link's belly and lower ribs. Link giggled helplessly, pulling one of his hands free and running his fingers through his shadow's raven hair.

"Cut it out." He whined, giggling. Dark Link just chuckled and wrapped his arm around Link's waist, blowing a harsh raspberry into his stomach. Link squealed and tried to push him away, but Dark Link held onto his waist and hand.

"What's wrong, pup?" the shadow mocked. "Your tummy too ticklish?" He blew another raspberry, and then dragged his tongue over Link's navel, smiling as his green-clad puppy fell into hysterics.

He did eventually stop tickling, giving Link a kiss on his belly and helping him sit up. The light Hylian glared at his shadow playfully then stretched and glanced out the window.

"I should probably go." He sighed. "I have to get through the desert and to the Spirit Temple ASAP…"

"You should go at night." Dark Link told him. "The wind dies down, and it's much cooler." Link nodded and smiled.

"Okay then, Patches." He chuckled, ruffling his clone's hair. "That means I have a few hours to kill." He leaned over Dark Link and smirked.

"You'd better run." Navi advised, giggling.

"Actually, it's you I'm after, Navi." Link sneered, holding the feather he'd taken from his shadow. Navi shrieked and flew away with the boys chasing after her and laughing.

* * *

**The story's almost over, guys, and I had lots of fun! I have a little plan set up but I need some fan motivation. ;3 Who wants to see Majora's Mask rewritten too? :D**


End file.
